Yui Sakurai
Yui Sakurai - (ゆい桜井) is part of the drama club of Raimon, is a defender of Raimon's soccer team. But she is normally in the bench. Background She was born in London, but for some reasons her mother decided to return to Japan with her parents. The father didn't go with them. She lived in a lot of cities in her childhood; the job of her mother was always changing her of place. She was living with her mother and grandparents. She was a little quiet, but when her grandparents moved to another place and her mother starts to work out of the city. It was really strange to see her mother stay at home more than two weeks. But she never leave Yui alone at home, she left her with a lot of babysitters and neighbors. But Yui starts to feel a little lonely without her mom. When she was ten, she stops smiling. The lack of friends due to the relocations and the need for his mother had affected her. She turned serious and very quiet. But that start to change the day she met a girl. They began to become friends. That girl taught her about soccer and she start to smile again. But everything change again, when her friend get hit by a car and "die" some hours later. Yui get depressed at that time, not only for that. Her mother disappeared in those days, she went to a trip of her job and never came back.The coach Hitomiko becomes her mentor, since Hitomiko was the last person taking care of her. She blamed the soccer for the death of her friend, and she stopped playing it like two years. It was really difficult to her, she really like soccer. When she was thirteen, the big problem of the "aliens" started. She wasn't so interested in that, since she already got into a school. The bad thing is that she changed when the school gets destroyed. And that school was Raimon. Appearance Plot Season 2 After the team met Hitomiko, she presented Yui to the others. She was going to be her assistant. At first Yui didn't show a lot of interest in the team, Endou tried to be his friend, but she didn't accept him. After watching some matches with the Academia Alien and the training of the team, Yui started to remember the feeling of happiness of playing soccer. But she tried to distract her mind with other things but it was useless. So she decided to practice that night. She was feeling so happy for playing soccer again. Something she didn't know at that moment is that Endou was watching. He watched everything, even her hissatsu techniques. Since that moment, Endou tried to become his friend more and more. And he even tried to practice with the team. She only accepted when they were in the school of Fubuki. She wasn't really good as the others expected, but nobody say anything. Until, one of her shots almost hurts one of the players. Hitomiko get angry about that, she said a lot of things that hurt the feelings of Yui. For the first time in two years, Yui broke into tears and run away. The team didn't know anything from her until the match against Diamond Dust, it seems that Gazelle found her alone in the forest. In the match, Yui show one of her Hissatsu Techniques it was Aegis. After the match, Gazelle decided to return Yui to the team. When she came back, something was different of her. She was shy and nervous. She felt really bad for what she did. Endou tried talking to her, for what happen to her. She explained that she felt safe with Gazelle, he was so kind with her and he made her feel happy again.Endou promised her that he was going to made her feel happy and safe in she accept him as a friend as the rest of the team. She accepted, and she started to be friendlier with the others. In the last match against the team of Hiroto, she helped in the second half. She used another of her hissatsu techniques called Attack of Paradise. Season 3 TBA Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven Go, she is usually traveling between London and Japan. She is fixing some problems of her family. But when she is in Japan she normally visits the school. She is 23 years old. It seems that she is married and with one child. Hissatsu *Aegis *Paradise Attack Gallery :Main Article: Yui Sakurai/Gallery Trivia Category:Characters